Prussia Sings
by lemonkeygirl
Summary: Another fill. Prussia tries to explain why he's so awesome to Canada, through song.


subHope this is what OP wanted! I dident read through the prompt well enough in my haste to fill and thought it ihad/i to be a musical number. D: Wow, I'm dumb. Anyways! The song is set to Bleed it out by Linkin Park. I have a recent obsesion with that song for some reason. I don't even really listen to that band! Oh well, it fits! XDD/sub

"Prussia. why do you always call yourself awesome?" Prussia looked up at the confused face hovering above him. "Well Canada, see, I am!" He grinned triumphantly, obviously pleased with his explanation.

"No no, iwhy/i are you awesome? And please, if you don't put any thought into this answer," he grinned down at Prussia creepily, "you wont get pancakes in the morning."

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY?"Prussia sat bolt upright, nearly nocking Canada off the bed. "How could you be so cruel?"

Matthew slid off of Prussia and looked at him, carefully weighing his retort. "Because you always say it, and I don't know what it means."

Prussia looked thoughtful. "Well... There's really only one way to explain it. It's like, you know, oh forget it. I guess where gonna have to do the whole routein."

He started snapping his fingers to a steady beat as he crawled out of the bed and stood up, his brows knitted together as though he where trying to recall something from a long time ago.

"One, two, one two three four."

"Yeah here we go for the awesometh time!

Buying pancakes with every dime!

Eat 'em up and let Matthew shine!

Wasn't always out of my fucking mind!

Used to be, best excuse,

The greatest fighter in the universe!

Strung 'em up from atop the roofs!

Drinking lots and cuttin' loose!

Truth is you can stop and stare,

That's why the awesomeness is there!

Born this way, I don't care

People lining up, just to see me here

Yeah, guess I've always been

Awesomest the world brought in!

I've just got to get this out

So lets bring that chorus in!"

Matthew nearly screamed when the closet door began sliding itself open and Austria crawled out, it really didn't help that Spain had stepped out from behind the bedroom door and France had just crawled in the window. "This is a fucking two story house! And what the fu-!"

"I live it up, being awesome

Just to show that I am!

I live it up, being awesome

Just to show that I am!

I live it up, being awesome

Just to show that I am!

Just to show that I am!

Just to show that I am!

I live it up..."

Where the hell did Austria pull that keyboard from? And how long had France and Spain been able to sing in iharmony/i? Fucking harmony!

"I stop the show!

Choppy hair and a feel good flow

I'm not dead 'cause I'm still here!

Now Prussia needs another beer!

Canada you've got me cursed

Eyes are rolling with every verse!

Once I started out as a nurse,

Sissy job but hey you know it works ('Cause I make it work!)

Fuck this hurts, I won't lie

Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing

And we know that I'm awesome anyway!

Yeah, guess I've always been

Awesomest the world brought in!

I just had to get this out!

So lets bring that chorus in!"

Well, he did inot/i know Prussia could move his ass like that. "Seriously Gil, wh-"

"I live it up, being awesome

Just to show that I am!

I live it up, being awesome

Just to show that I am!

I live it up, being awesome

Just to show that I am!

Just to show that I am!

Just to show that I am!

I live it up!"

Prussia was getting ready to sing again. Canada could tell from the way his face was screwed up in concentration, and how he was swaying with the beat.

"I've always been this way

I guess I just am!

I've been awesome so looooong...

I guess I! Just! Am! Wow!"

He was singing the chorus with Spain and France this time, clearly enjoying himself.

"I live it up, being awesome

Just to show that I am!

I live it up, being awesome

Just to show that I am!

I live it up, being awesome

Just to show that I am!

Just to show that I am!

Just to show that I am!

I live it up!"

His voice faded away, until even Roderich's keyboard was silent. They all just stayed ther for a moment, before Roderich placed the keyboard back in the closet, and walked over to the window. He began shimmying down the drainpipe, face calm and composed as he slid out of view. France ran at the window full speed, before leaping out into the bushes below. Canada could only just make out a few choice french words. Spain stood there for a moment, face blank, before walking over to where he had burst out from behind the door, and bent over, pulling out a tomato. Once he had done that, he too walked over to the window before sitting on the ledge, facing Canada and Prussia. Prussia wasn't paying him any attention, his eyes where focused on the Spaniard at the window. Spain stroked his tomato a few times before slowly falling backwards and out the window down the same path as France.

Canada imediately jumnped up and slamed the window shut.

"Birdie? Do you get it know?"

"Yes Gil, I get it, you really want your pancakes."

"B-but! Do you get why I'm so awesome?"

Canada sighed and turned around. "Gil, I know why your awesome. It's because your here. I was testing you. I really didn't expect people to burst in on me in my underwear for it!"

Prussia made a whine in the back of his throat. "You missed the point! I was born awesome see! Weren't you even listening?"

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Canada pulled him into a kiss. "Now, how abou tyou show me how awesome you are, in bed."

subSo getting shot for this. XDD Yes, aggresive Canada, my favorite. I love the whole idea of Prussia having a little musical number already put together! Hope you like! Drop a line!


End file.
